Kingdom Chad-Kamerun
The Kingdom of Kamerun is the most powerful nation in Africa and has several colonies across Africa. Its capital is Chad City on Lake Chad, and it has two major ports, East and West. Other cities include Namib, Chinde, Tanaville, Port Harcourt (West Port), East Port (Douala) and Paria. All of its colonies include East Borneo, Guniea, Angola-Namibia, Ethiopia, Mozambique, Libya, Canary Islands-Cape Verde, Cape Town, Baffin Island, Buenos Aries, Somalia, Senegal, Algeria Coast, Pontus, Southwest Australia, Kemp Land, Burma, Hejaz, Madagascar, Comoros, Reunion, Zanzibar, and Bas-Congo. Most of them didn't last long, with the shortest being Baffin island which lasted for around 30 minutes. It is a mostly neutral nation that keeps it's influence on Africa only and tried to liberate colonies owned by other people. It's also infamous for it's leader starving to death at the worst times, despite having a gigantic farm Relations Nunavut - Former Rival, But now have extremely close ties after exchanging Somalia and Senegal Western Island Nation - Uneasy relationship, but friendly currently Kingdom Of West Africa - Close ally, with bridge connecting us in the canary islands Germany - Close Ties. Thanks for assisting us. We were Kamerun once for a reason Shrekism Temples - Unstable, Chad hanged out in its ruins for a while and it's active officer hated us while it's owner admired us Sudan - We miss you USA - the USA helped chad sometimes. Thanks Gabon/URCA - We dislike each other. Lots of invasions and rebellions. We used to be friends, which chad wishes but URCA doesn't. We stole their capital from Ezo and turned it into a port. Quebec - They bribed us to turn communist but URCA invaded us right after. We miss you. Australia 5.0 - You vandalized east port and created the border gore state of Chicago. Byzantium - Very close ties. Thanks for standing with us. Symer/Comhar - We kicked their asses. They also stole Australian loot and our leader's head we wanted to screw them. We blew up their leader in Perth and invaded them though with Germany. Dacia - They kicked our asses in Burma and stole the Congo delta (we regained it). They also tried to blame us for blowing up the cruise. We have relatively good ties now though Rio De La Plata - We fought against people that would be our friends later on and with people that would be our enemies later on. weird times but still en Perth - Paradiscal was an asshole. We looted all of their stuff though. Bahrain - Destroyed after an invasion by Chad, USA, and another guy Tang Dynasty - Stole some of our resources, including our Uranium. We turned their capital into a hellscape. Thicc African Tribe - They could have actually killed fledgling Chad, Thank you Byzantium and Quebec for erasing them off Africa and another thanks for the USA for erasing them off the world map. Uganda - We stole your loot and built crosses in your ruins. Sorry. Tisan - Hostile. They invaded us and stole 200k because we called them kebabs. We got 200k from another person though (Thanks Meneer). We befriended Dennis and Skalli, but Agnius still hates us. Michigan (CllassicHero) - They tried to get Alexztmm to invade us but failed. Also, they rebelled from the USA so I didn't like them Communist Arabia - Very unstable. Don't remember what happened to them. Banana Republic - Meneer was very interesting, shame I didn't get to know him well. Siddiquin Empire - Rahil was my enemy, then my friend. Sorry for draining resources and starting the crusade Ethos mentions True Madagascar (Lead by Ethos) and Anglo-German Afrika - Very close ties. Madagascar was an ally who we crusaded with and A-GA was our protectorate. False Madagascar (Lead by the other guy) - Didn't interact with due to annexing True Madagascar Roman Empire - They threatened us once or twice but they were friendly too. Thailand? - Bob was nice. Laos - ScienceXP was also nice. Pacifica - Unstable relations but we were friendly for the whole of 5.0 Tibet - Nuno tried to assassinate me with uranium so I don't really like him. Goldaria - Their leader got furious from a prank. Unstable Relations. Caden - I'm not even sure at this point but friends currently. USPCA - One of our best friends. Thanks. Nigeria - We bought their exploded capital for 30k. We still enjoyed the ruins though. Chile - We protected your stuff from raiding. Close allies. Independant Angola - Great Friend Notable People Haydengrant - The founder, stayed from the start to the very end. Spacetimedoge - Prime Minister and leader of Mozambique Aphrican - Industrialized the nation Dontdab - Namibian Officer Kravchynko - The Benedict Arnold of Chad Polshaa - Contributed to Chad a lot but got banned for a year. He was the leader of Cape Verde Andy - First member after Haydengrant History Long ago, Some guy called Haydengrant joined Colenia after seeing an advertisement from Japanese Mapping. He saw a Cheeze ad a long time ago but was unable to join due to being too stupid to switch versions. Remembering one of his favorite mappers creating a Chad Empire, He joined and did a beeline for lake Chad. once he got there he was annexed by the URCA and became the state of Chad. Lake Chad was expanded and a big hut was built in the center, along with a farm and great cacti wall. Then WWI happened and Chad broke free after the URCA collapsed. It expanded southward dealing with pesky neighbors, like the thicc African tribe. They got their first member and befriended Sudan. Then it went on a hunt for a coastline, so it bought one from URCA. Then Andrew12423 told them to go communist so they did, and URCA warred them and puppeted them. Germany told to leave, so they did. Chad expanded and conquered more and more. First East Borneo, Then Southern Africa, Then North Africa, Then Burma. We lost a couple of colonies like East Borneo but we did gain resources. Then we met Nelay and they wanted us to evict Davia from upper Burma. So we tried and failed and Chadian Burma was split between the Western Island Nation and Dacia. Chad then quickly became an African superpower. Krav helped us a little bit with ideas of blue communism but then he stole all of our SF and formed the saline republic, stunting Chad's growth. We gained a mob farm, formed a canal to connect the Congo with the sea, screwed around in Ghana, and allied nearly every nation. This was the golden age of Chad. The nation of Symer then formed and stole a valuable port near chad that it wanted. Symer was infamous for claiming lots of land near other nations. Then it was revealed all of Symer's players were inactive and were accused of being alts. The king of Symer was pissed and threatened Chad. Chad warred them with German support and they collapsed. The King of Symer fled to Indonesia where he remained for the rest of 5.0. In WWII it was neutral, interacting with both sides. Post-WWII, Chadian moral dropped. It was invaded by Tisan and was threatened by Alexztmm. Eventually both threats faded away and Chad entered it's Second Golden Age. We built a Pyramid, A Church (Which Karmdyde One Upped) and refilled Lake Chad even more. It then built a head collection and then the server reset and haydengrant formed Panama and then Uyghuristan. while Uyghuristan had close ties with it's neighbors (Except Cimmeria), it just wasn't the same as Chad. There was a book that was much more in depth of this but it got lost . Triva *Did you know Chad had a Burma/Myanmar name dispute? When we annexed Cape Verde, We changed our name to Kamerun to match the borders of our nation, to strengthen our german alliance and because Polshaa wanted a new name. A similar problem was with the ports, changed to east and west port. it's old names were still common though. It was reverted back to Chad late 5.0 when no one was on except Ezo. Dark times. *Did you know the king of chad got accidently assissinated in sealand because someone jokingly shot him with a bow, but he had half a heart from starvation? *Did you know Chad's mining tunnels stretched from Namibia to Chad? *Did you know that Chad was once a puppet of the USA for like 1 minute? *Did you know Chad colonized every continent except europe? *Did you know the leader of Chad has his name on a Sealandian Monument? Category:Nations Category:Nations in Africa Category:5.0 Category:Dead Nations Category:Historical Nations Category:Nations with Colonies